Light and Cold
by Absolutely Crazy Forever
Summary: So the cold Jack Frost beats Pitch, but what about Light? And can the Light melt the cold heart of the cold Jack Frost? What if you are normal girl (or at least as normal as a girl could be with a little fairy always hanging around you can get) and Jack tells you that you are a Guardian? Fanfiction about when the cold and the light join together to beat Pitch.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost or any of the Rise of the Guardians characters. They belong to their respected owners even though I wish I owned Jack! sigh...

I do own Alena, Katlin, Macy, and the city of Renville, Maine, because they are of my own imagination ;P (and if you don't notice, Ginny is BabyTooth or at least of the same kind) Have fun reading!

Alena's POV

"There's a new kid!" squeaked Katlin, jumping up and down with excitement. New people moving into our town was pretty rare, especially during the early fall, and most that do are small town lovers that don't have kids and old folks that have more wrinkles than skin. "And it is a guy!" that is amazing, if I cared. From a tender age of six, I made myself promise never to fall in love with a boy in this town, in fear that I would end up like every other girl and stay in small town Renville, Maine for forever. And if you aren't searching for love, why search for guys?

Renville, Maine is a town that never makes any maps, with a population of three thousand or so, the closest and only special building or monument in driving distance is the Westly Mall three towns over. And the only thing we are recognized for is being the hottest city in Maine, with a drought going on for the past fifteen years.

"Can't you be a girl?" Macy asked, looking disgusted at my lack of enthusiasm. I shrugged, knowing that I couldn't be the only non-hormonally teenage girl in this class not going unreasonable fanatical about the new guy without knowing a thing about him. Looking around, I realized that I could be. Every girl, single and taken, was grouping up in their little factions and talking about what their expectations of the new kid.

"I heard he's a looker."

"And his father is some big time business man."

"Don't forget that he lives alone."

All the guys slumped in their chairs, unhappy with the excitement of the new kid instead of them. Poor guys, outshined and beaten before even getting a peek at the latest fantasy male, it almost makes me want to have empathy for them.

"What was his name again?"

"Jamison, Jordan, Jeffery, hold on it's on the tip of my tongue!"

"Doesn't matter, I caught a glimpse of him and he is fine-e!"

"Lucky!"

"What does he look like?"

The bell rang and silence filled the room as Mr. Davis opened the door and moved behind his desk, calling roll."As you heard, we have a new student today. I expect you all to be nice. Come on in." Mr. Davis instructed as the new guy came into the classroom, not even trying to hide his high self-esteem. His white hair was fluffy and tussled around his high cheeked boned head, skin pale that would probably tan up after a week here. His eyes were a light blue color that iced over everything, he wore a smirk that said it all, 'Yes I know I am hot.'

"My name is Jackson Calder and I hope we can have a fun year together." Jackson winked and walked to take an empty seat. I could hear Katlin sighing, staring wistfully at him, just like every other girl and even a few guys. It was like being in the center of a freak feasible without an invite. Jackson strolled next to me, and even though it was only for a moment, my body temperature dropped several degrees. I peeked up at him, out of curiosity and our eyes met, a storm of fire and ice, and his eyebrows knitted together and his thick lips tilted downwards. But it only happened for a moment, a second that felt like an eternity; Jackson took a seat behind Katlin, making her day, returning back to his easy-going smirk.

"Turn to page 187 and read chapter 9. The paper is due at the end of class." Mr. Davis instructed, handing each head of the rows a stack of papers, and the fangirling stopped for the period, or at least calmed down to only stealing glances every few seconds with minimal drool.

I rolled my eyes, opening my social studies book to page 187 and began to read in a monotone voice inside my mind, not really caring anything for the messed up history of American. I mean, I understand it already, colonist dislike the government so they fight, and make their own government after winning independence only to hate the new government even more.

"Do you have a pencil that I could borrow?" Jackson asked me, interrupting my train of thoughts, his voice icy in a way that just brought you in. I pushed this observation away and allowed sarcasm in its place, figuring it was a much more welcomed thought.

'Lovely, first day of school and you don't even have a pencil.' the words threatened to fall out my mouth, it so true but so mean. Instead, I turned around in my seat, and shook my head 'no' and pointed to my pencil, as if to say that it is the only one I have.

"You can use mine." Katlin said, fluttering her dark eyelashes, and handing him her lucky pencil, the one with pink bows decorating every inch of the surface and she never lets out of her sight. Or at least used to never.

"Thank you." Jackson said, purposely letting his finger gently touch Katlin's when he grabbed her lucky the pencil. Katlin blushed brighter than a tomato, and nodded her head, giggling like an annoying girl and all translation of what was going on inside of her head vanished.

When he started working on his bookwork, she turned to me. "Lena, can you please give me a pencil." Katlin pleaded, and Macy looked at her incredulously, in Macy's mind, school before guys but guys s close second. I sighed, somewhat understanding what was going on inside Katlin's messed up, hormonal mind; she only wanted to impress Jackson with extreme amity, even if it meant giving up her favorite pencil and having to ask someone else the same favor.

"Never again." I warned, handing her one of my extra pencils, feeling the cold eyes of Jackson staring at my extra pencil that was now in the hands of Katlin. Serves him right.

Right for what?

I do not know.

"What was all of that about?" Jackson asked, leaning nonchalantly against the locker next to mine. How he knew where my locker was or the fact that I was going to be there, I'd rather not know.

Opening my locker, the door blocked his face, and I pulled out my next class set of books, silently saying, 'go away, I will not talk!' but the thought Jackson being turned down, apparently foreign to him. He moved slyly to my other side, so quietly and quickly that I didn't notice, until I turned around to leave. His presence was such a shocker that I jumped, dropping my heavy textbooks, that would of landed on his foot if he had not moved it last second. Too bad.

"Sorry." I mumbled, bending down to pick up my books. Jackson too, leaned down, picking up a few himself. On the last book, our hands grazed, barely touched, but the spark ignited, and the fairytale began.

'_The freezing wind danced around the silk cloth draped around my body as I overlooked the world from a cloud palace. I was hundreds of feet off the ground, but fear was not there, instead my mind was relaxed as if I was at home. The outfit was not my first chose, an Ancient Greek styled toga tied on one shoulder, and embedded with gold string around the edges. My hair was pulled up in a bun held up by a gold tiara, and a few curls had escaped, framing my heart shaped face._

_ Somehow I knew the cold wind came from, and was as not surprised by the uninvited visitor. "Alena," a chilly voice whispered from behind me, and I turned to be greeted with wintery blue eyes that were somehow filled with warmth and love that made me blush slightly. _

_ "Yes, Jack?" I asked, taking a step into his embrace. It was comfortable, much colder, but the cold seemed to have no effect on me, but instead my body warmed up in contrast. _

_ That relaxed and comfortable emotions disappeared in an instant when Jack's dark eyebrows knitted together like they always do when he worried. "He's back." I retailed, taking a step out of his embrace, fear stricken, "and stronger than ever before." These words were the most horrendous and sickening of possible outcomes I had figured would happen as a consequence._

_ "Anything we can do?" I asked fiery red eyes wide with fear._

_ Jack shook his head, "Only if…'_

Jackson swiftly removed his hand from my, handing me the few books he had picked up, careful not to touch me again, and left. Not another word and no questioning possible, for what explained what I had seen.

I was left dumbstruck in the middle of the thinning crowd, staring at the path Jackson had traveled, and growled in annoyance. In the matter of a few seconds, he had moved on to another girl, a sporty blonde almost his height at 6 foot, bearing basketball shorts and a jersey. Not that I was jealous or anything, no, that's impossible.

"Are you sure?" Little Ginny asked, fluttering into my eyesight, her small green body looking very hummingbird-like with the red and purple feathers glossing around the wings and long, thin, beak nose.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" I panicked, rushing into the girl's bathroom to pry her reasoning out of her without being in public. From the past few years of having Ginny around, I have learned that she only looks like a hummingbird to others, and talking to your pet bird in the middle of a hallway did not appear normal.

"Aren't you going to be late for next period?" Ginny asked innocently, ignoring the present question.

"I'd rather be late instead of ignoring the truth. Now, why are you here at school Ginny?" I snarled the best I could at the little troublemaker.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably under my stare, fidgeting around, trying to find a proper excuse. "I was bored!" she complained.

I stiffened a laugh, forgetting that I was mad at her. "So you come to the most boring place on earth to escape boredom?" Ginny nodded, glancing up at me with her large purple eyes.

Must it be impossible to stay mad at fairy that is clearly in the wrong?

"Do I have to go home now?" Ginny whimpered, still giving me puppy-dog eyes.

I sighed, "Only if you stay invisible to others, may you stay in this prison." Ginny jumped for joy, flying circles around me and tickling my cheek, humming a little song of happiness. She paused for a second, a slivery shimmer encircled her little body, signaling that she is not visible to others now, keeping her side of the deal. We left the bathroom to head to next period, math, and no one did pee their pants at the sight of the little fairy, no one started screaming, or any way to let us know they saw Ginny sitting on my shoulder. In fact no one even gave us a second look; some not even a first. Ms. Lunette had only passed an angry look at me for being late.

Math was a clear class, Jackson Calder did not share this class with me, and therefore I didn't have to worry about his player boy butt causing more simulations of crazy talk. But in return, I had no close friends in Math either, both Katlin and Macy had regulator math instead of Pre-AP like me.

Sitting in my desk, Ginny plopped next to my notebook, staring intently at my notes, taking in as much information as she could, even though it probably did not make any sense to her, she cannot read English.

"Find this interesting?" I whispered, and Ginny nodded, her wings waving ever so slightly. Being lifted off her desk rear end first, Ginny fluttered over to Mrs. Roger and the projector, getting comfy under the projector and reading over Mrs. Roger's notes. I controlled a giggle, seeing her much larger than normal self being pictured on the screen, and wondered if anyone else could see a little fairy next to the notes. No one's eyes bugged out of their sockets or any laughter exploded from any throats, therefore I figured that she was invisible in reflections and film too.

Ginny too, seemed to notice that she was on camera and lost interest on the off symbols being sketched on paper, staring at the lens with wide purple eyes and gapped mouth. But this did not last long, for Ginny was making funny faces and sticking her tongue out the moment she realized what she did was being magnified somewhere else. It is impossible to hold back a cackle, or even a titter, when there is a humming bird-like fairy making funny faces into a projector and knowing that no one else can see this,

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Roger asked in her droningly slow voice, making sure to enunciate every word. I shook my head no, and looked down at my notes, not understanding a single thing that I just wrote down. Ginny understood this meant fun was over, and moved away from the projector and back to my desk, patting my head with her tiny hand in a sorry expression.

Mrs. Rogers continued to droll on with her lesson, as I gave up with trying to follow and had a sudden urge to glance out the window.

Renville's only school was a solitude building with no green grass, mainly dried dirt and a few patches of yellow dead grass. The sun pelted against the ground, and there was not a single cloud in sight, a normal day here. I sighed, wishing for a cool breeze to pass through, like it does in other cities.

A bite of cold nipped at my nose and I blinked, blinked again, blinked several times, and not believing my eyes. A gently snow, or at least what I think snow looked liked, danced down from the sky covering the cracked ground with a blanket of white.

"Everybody look!" announced a rowdy guy that could not enjoy the miracle in peace, and everyone moved out of their desks and ran to the windows to bathe in the fairy tale weather. It was impossible, improbably, for this to happen, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the next moment there is snow falling from the ground.

But here is was, proof of a dream come true.

Without the consent of the teachers, the students declared a snow day, rushing out of the classrooms to play in the snow that continued to fall. The hallways buzzed with noise and cheerfulness, and no teachers tried to stop us, but instead joined us with other teachers to gossip at what was going on.

Glancing at Ginny, I followed too, going to the front of the school, now wanting to go home yet, but instead play in the cold, fluffy, whiteness.

A snowball hit me square in the back and I turned around with a snowball ready in hand and launched it at the culprit, Katlin. Macy laughed loudly as the snowball hit Katlin in her open mouth, and threw one at her too, just to double team.

Laughing, I glanced up at the school building, seeing that Jackson was sitting on the roof, enjoying his solitude, and wondered how he got up there without being noticed. His head turned my direction, and in the crowd of all the Renville High School, my gut told me that he was staring right at me, his ice blue eyes set on mine.

Ginny threw a snowball at me, knocking me out of my thoughts, and I continued my unannounced and unplanned snow day, forgetting all about how illogical this is.

Author's notes: If 5 views happen or the next month comes around (that will be the 11th I believe...) which ever comes first, the next chapter will be posted. mind you this is my first try and I still have lots to learn, therefore COMMENT YOUR IDEAS!~! RAWR~ that's all Absolutely Crazy Forever has to say! _ Byebye till next time~


End file.
